


I'll Say "I Love You" Until We Get Along

by lovehotelreservation



Series: I'll Say "I Love You" Until We Get Along [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasizing, Obsession, One-Sided Relationship, Reincarnation, Romance, Spoilers, Stalking, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Begotten by the gods, Ardyn has sought to return the favor, their precious world to burn. Until he runs into you, a cherished reminder of his past that he thought to have closed his heart to centuries ago. Now, however, he finds your heart sealed shut to him, and he is determined to pry it open one way or another.Prequel and sequel to "The Most Beautiful Boogie Man"





	1. Ti Amo

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! It feels so great to be posting new works again! Having listened to [Phoenix’s “Ti Amo”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IV1LUVMU7JQ) while I was away in Asia over the summer, I was feeling the urge to write some kind of continuation to [“The Most Beautiful Boogie Man”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11410275), which was posted during my trip. When I returned and saw all the supportive feedback, I felt even more compelled to work on this idea, and hence the following fic!
> 
> I know my track record for maintaining chaptered fics isn’t the best OTL, however fear not for the fate of this story, as I have written out and completed the entirety of this piece! All chapters are ready to roll whenever~
> 
> That said, I am pleased with how this fic turned out and I hope you all have fun with your readings! As much as I want to suplex Ardyn into a ditch full of pleasantly scented bath water, he is ever so fun to write for! Please enjoy!
> 
> *Rating will go up with future updates
> 
> **Warning: this fic will contain themes of unhealthy relationship behavior, obsessive behavior, stalking, and somnophilia

When the light of day sweeps over the horizon, so must the shadows of night dissipate in its wake.

And yet, even being the physical, living--debatably--embodiment of darkness itself, Ardyn carried onwards in his visit to Insomnia, the light of the afternoon and the shining, sleek splendor of piercing skyscrapers at its brightest, matched by the daily commotion of Insomnians going about their day.

How unfortunate for them that he already set their doom into action just moments ago after a word with their beloved King Regis.

Despite having long gone without any semblance to even a sliver of human empathy, there was nothing but joy in his heart, a pep in his step, a song to be hummed as he stepped away from one of Insomnia's bustling boulevards to dip into a smaller street, his eyes focused straight ahead.

As alone as he was when he spoke with King Regis, Ardyn had no qualms about meandering through his dear old Insomnia--despite its ever progressive technological advances--in broad daylight. If Regis wanted to speed up the fruition of his son's fate by attempting to seize him, then so be it.

But for how long he craved for his vengeance to finally be wrought onto the wretched Lucis Caelum bloodline, Ardyn was willing to delay the demise of the Lucian royal family.

The streets and alleyways were becoming all the more narrow and empty. Despite having not been in the city for centuries, the path he was ~~stalking~~ following felt familiar, which only furthered the rush of adrenaline coursing through him, a sensation he thought to have once lost.

Though he carried himself calmly--with a tinge of a charismatic arrogance to his demeanor, lending a swagger to his gait--he was impatient, his footsteps becoming rushed with every single one taken especially while weaving through the afternoon crowds, akin to when he practically burst out of the Citadel after having his word with King Regis.

How could he not when you were walking ahead of him?

The darling Queen of Lucis, wife to King Ardyn Lucis Caelum, _his_ cherished light.

The disgraced Queen of Lucis, wife to Ardyn the Accursed, _his_ darling light who was extinguished before his very eyes.

Of course he would give chase.

He had to find you again.

He had to see you again.

~~He had to make you his again.~~

Soon enough, his destination was in sight, a sense of nostalgia taking form and shape of that of a burdensome weight. But as he found himself in front of a local gelato shop, he was pleasantly surprised.

Some millennia ago, what stood in place of this shop was a tiny, family-run dessert shop that the two of you used to frequent during little getaways from the life as royalty in which you both would masquerade yourselves as common Insomnians and indulge yourselves with a night free of duty and responsibility. Not to say that either of you despised your people--far from it, at least back then in his eyes--but even leadership needed its breaks, and nothing allowed the former king to be at ease more than spending a romantic night with you.

As regular customers, you were favored by the dessert shop owners, an elderly couple who were fond of the love expressed between you both, even if they never quite realized they were offering cakes to the king and queen, who were busy amusing themselves with feeding one another sweets while sneaking kisses in-between bites.

Admittedly, the feeling of nostalgia sweeping over him deepened when he noticed the shop's signage--the family's last name in cutesy chalk-written scrawl on a board with the slogan of "Serving up sweetness to last the ages!"

Ardyn chuckled wryly to himself. It would appear this lineage lived on, adhering up to its goal to keep the family business going.

Centuries of sweetness all the while he soured with bitterness.

Though, not to dawdle on feelings forever set in stone, he peeked through the storefront to catch glimpse of what was going on inside. It looked to be a slow day, given the lack of customers. However, this only made it simple for his gaze to shift over to immediately gaze upon and behold the sight of your back as you stood in front of a display case of gelato, seemingly in the middle of ordering.

From when he was following after you to staring you from outside the shop, he always joked to you in your previous life how he always despised having to say goodbye to you while he absolutely delighted in watching you leave.

Was it improper of him to be entranced by the sight of your backside, considering the circumstances around your separation?

The withered remains of the Lucian king within him offered out a mournful "yes" while his present self only licked his lips while admiring your form-fitting Crownsguard uniform.

Having passed you for a brief moment in the hallway of the Citadel, he delighted in taking the opportunity to admire you in full at last. Though, noticing a shade of small flash of color, he noticed your server was just handing you a scoop of gelato on a cone. The look of the frozen treat seemed to be the flavor of your favorite cake from the dessert shop from all those years ago. It was during those times when he would innocently remark how he forgot why you were so taken by this particular taste, requesting for a sample before--at your agreement--doing so with a kiss to your lips.

At this time however, as he watched you turn around right as your tongue flittered out from your lips to lick, all he wanted to savor was your mouth--to probe and delve with his tongue, to silence and muffle with his fingers, to draw out desperate pleas and breathless "I love you"s.

Surely, this sudden surge of desire was not a surprise considering how it had been locked away to be built and pent up to the verge of bursting.

It was why when your eyes peered right out through the storefront window while preparing to leave, you did not see Niflheim's Chancellor, his presence left unknown and made hidden.

As eager as he was to make himself known to you, to gauge how much you remembered of your life as queen, to inevitably steal you away into his arms once again, this was not the time to do so.

This play had been long in the making, the plot was set, even if it remained flexible for a few tweaks like this one.

While the afternoon light in Insomnia continued to shine with such radiance, Ardyn made his way out of the tiny street with a satisfied grin on his face.

For now, he would leave you to sate your hunger in peace, all the while his own appetite began to stir ever so ravenously.


	2. Saranghae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! (´∀｀)♡ Ahh it feels so great to be able to have consistent updates for this fic! Just to note, but I intend on updating this fic on every Friday henceforth, unless noted otherwise--if any changes come up, please check out the “in today’s episode” tag on my Tumblr for any updates/announcements!
> 
> That said, I hope you’re enjoying the story so far! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> *Rating will go up with future updates
> 
> **Warning: this fic will contain themes of unhealthy relationship behavior, obsessive behavior, stalking, and somnophilia

Was this not what he wanted?

Days ago, Ardyn had returned to the Insomnia that was no longer his, the city which he ruled all of Lucis from with you by his side. Two millennia had passed, its people and appearance utterly different from his reign while still carrying a sense of familiarity. He even returned to the gelato shop right before today's proceedings to indulge in the flavor you chose, seeing it as an indirect kiss through a sweetness that miraculously did indeed last through time.

But now, here was Insomnia, devastated and left to be gutted to ruin. The efforts of King Regis and Lucian rulers before him all squandered in mere hours.

As he cried out in dramatized, faux-anguish while he and Emperor Aldercapt viewed the destruction from above, it truly was pitiable waste.

A waste of his time and his protection.

Even now, while finally in possession of that blighted Crystal that brought forth his downfall, eviscerating the livelihoods of Lucians while setting off the inevitable destruction of the Lucis Caelum line merely _ebbed_ at his craving for vengeance.

And yet, while the clash between the Old Wall and the Diamond Weapon amidst the burning remains of Insomnia was quite the spectacle, Ardyn couldn't help but feel empty with boredom, even with his over-exaggerated declarations of awe and wonder.

Which, to be frank, was a common occurrence for him at this dragged out point of his existence.

Especially when all he wanted was to be with the person who captivated him most.

Instead, you were with the prince who now no longer had a kingdom, but possessed every reason for Ardyn to continue to harbor centuries worth of bitter hatred.

A mortal who had the power of the gods at his side.

A messiah that would free the world from ruin and, in turn, Ardyn from his curse.

But what made the chancellor hate Noctis to his core was that he was a mere young man who was given the utmost privilege and blessing of being in your presence.

How much further would Izunia continue to taunt him, he wondered? As though somehow being reborn from a wicked, conniving power-hungry royal to the angst-riddled, lethargic Prince Noctis couldn't be even more of an insult, a jeer from the gods while continuing to watch him suffer for his sacrifice to his people.

And even with Ardyn's desperate grab to have his revenge--amidst being smited out of the grandeur of Lucian's splendid history--by stealing the identity of Izunia and wreaking havoc whilst masquerading under his name, what good would a sullied reputation do if the aforementioned royal still came out as superior?

The thought made his blood boil, his lips parched for the frigid quench of bloodied revenge. Immortality may have made him numb to most common displays of humanity, but in this moment, he could've honestly set the ship ablaze by the rage that began to burst from within him.

Only to then think about you standing before him with only a large glass window separating you both, a cone of gelato in hand, tasting and licking at the frozen treat with pure, blissful indulgence.

Like the waves of Galdin Quay gently washing upon a golden shoreline, so did a sense of peace, one that remained with him as he waltzed up to the ship's cockpit to relay Aldercapt's order to be brought back to Niflheim.

But not before checking up on the whereabouts of the Crownsguard and wherever they--or rather, _one_ \--had scattered off to.

Humming to himself, he stood behind one of the Imperial officers as they infiltrated through Insomnia's city-wide security system, now made vulnerable by the day's proceedings.

With the chaos that transpired, any surviving surveillance footage retrieved was in distorted quality. Though, he did not need clips of one Cor Leonis escorting you out of the Citadel--one hand on your back while the other wielded his katana--to be in pristine quality. He could fathom the intensity of jealousy without any issue. However, his anger was quelled by the sight of you with a sword in hand.

A deep, low chuckle roused from within his throat.

This version of you was far from the pacifist queen that you were in the last life, one who was certainly not regulated to playing secretary for the Crownsguard.

He wondered how you would fare in a swordfight against him--not that he could bear to lay a finger on you.

Still, the thought of you with a weapon in hand, lashing out upon and striking down your enemies with a fierce battle cry...

How _thrilling_.

As the officer was about to move onward to more footage of Crownsguard members, they were stopped by Ardyn raising an arm while letting out an awed "Halt, my good sir!"

Stepping forward closer to the large display screen before him, the footage presented currently paused as the hand that he had up moved to touch your face.

A smirk quirking onto his features, the adoring yet lustful look in his eyes was mirrored by the words he crooned out while gently running his thumb over the screen,

"This one. Tell me _everything_ you can about this one."


	3. Ani Ohev Otach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Back at it again for another week of filthy romantic pining from Chancellor Nasty~! And I say filthy because, well, you shall see~ 
> 
> [That said, Phoenix released the official MV for “Ti Amo” a couple days ago and I absolutely adore it!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbYljhmcmII)
> 
> Now without further ado, here’s the next chapter!
> 
> *Warning: this fic will contain themes of unhealthy relationship behavior, obsessive behavior, stalking, and somnophilia

Whether they bothered to rehearse and familiarize themselves with the script or not, the actors were in place and the show was to go on.

As the producer, director, and leading man of this epic tale, he refused to allow any absences in the cast. With all the preparation _he_ put into creating this fantastical drama, there was nothing that would get in the way of his production. After all, he had already bought a front row ticket for his play.

He had every reason to sit back and enjoy the spectacle that he put into place, all the while he was surrounded by bouquets of flowers, jewelry, sweets, and other gifts that were meant to adorn you, the newest but--in his eyes--most important actor in this show. Your inclusion was sudden, but how could he not bring you on? Were it not for the tragic fate that befell you, he would not have taken such effort to produce this show of a lifetime at all.

Though, as director, he had to make sure you were fit for the role, else he would have had you sitting in front row beside him for the best view. Research was done, at first carried out as instructed by Imperial staff, only to become a passion project to be done solely by him.

The desk and adjoining walls in his bedroom were flooded with every bit of data he could retrieve on you--a transcript of your speech upon your induction to Crownsguard, footage from successful Crownsguard missions that you took part in, pictures from the past to the present, no matter if it was you on your first day of kindergarten to high school trip outings with Noctis and Prompto. This didn't even begin to touch upon the collection of current updates he was _actively_ maintaining, needing to know every detail of your whereabouts in preparation of your reunion.

It certainly was for the better that he be left to his obsession over you on his own. He was certain that Niflheim officials would be aghast at walking in on him stroking his cock while he admired videos of you in battle whilst sporting that tight-fitting Crownsguard uniform. As much of a pacifist as you were in the past, what had been inspirational both to him and all of your beloved Lucians was the steadfastness of your beliefs, a fierce protection to keep peace without resorting to bloodshed that many strived to follow after.

Even now, you maintained that gorgeous fire of yours—but through the steel of your blade as you defended the honor of the Lucian royals.

From crayon scribbles submitted to your third grade teacher, your parents had bestowed the same name upon you, claiming that on the day of your birth, a friend had gifted them a bouquet of your favorite flowers, of which--during his reign--Ardyn had instructed to have their name changed to yours. However, now as you carried on as guardian to Prince Noctis, you went by the title of Venus Fly--fitting for a docile, seemingly unassuming flower that would strike upon its prey. After all, he thought you to have been playing secretary for the Crownsguard instead of being among its finest members.

But as he lounged within the comforts of his bedroom--a vast space of elegant color that was somehow simultaneously splendid yet hollow--, naked, his silken charcoal gray sheets stained with sticky splashes of creamy pearl, all while he could feel his cock harden once again while he stared at the photos he had spread over his bed, he admonished himself for doubting your fighting abilities. From the pictures taken from the remnants of Magitek troops deployed to the Keytriarch Trench, there was something so thrilling, so arousing about watching you dash towards a soldier, blade at the ready, your gaze fierce before you struck, all while viewing this from the perspective of Verstael Beithia's toys.

How times have changed.

He was always susceptible to succumbing to your seduction, whether intentional or not. It was just that now, he was becoming erect at more than instances of you not wearing any undergarments beneath your gown during important galas at the Citadel. Rather, it was to the thought of you unleashing your warrior's wrath upon him.

Though, even within that fantasy, he would not to let you get _too_ carried away, as any actions of defiance against him--especially from you, his lover--would receive proper punishment.

With a blissful sigh, he picked up another stack of photos, taken from a damaged security camera of the Leide-Duscae checkpoint that Noctis and his friends had broken through, with the help of you and Cor, the latter of whom took off to gather the remaining Crownsguard to assist in the prince's mission while leaving you to guide the group along. The picture he was most taken by of the stack was of you stepping towards the Regalia, zoomed in on purpose to focus solely on you.

Together with Noctis and his three personal Crownsguard, you would make your way to Lestallum in their efforts to reclaim Lucis.

And in turn, reunite with your beloved husband.

"Oh, you know I do enjoy a nice little game of cat and mouse with you, darling," Ardyn purred while tracing over your picture with reverence. A glint flashed in his eyes as he deliberately ran his index finger up and down the length of your body. "But don't think you'll be getting away from me so easily this time. You're right in the palm of my hand, and I shall not _ever_ let you go..."

His eyes shut closed while he reclined further into his bed, pressing your picture against his chest as he murmured with pleasure, looking forward to when he may be able to embrace you just like this, the thought of which made his cock twitch and stiffen even more.

Upon the time when he would finally reunite with you in Lestallum, Ardyn hoped you were in the mood for autographs.


	4. Je T'aime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I must say, I’ve been looking forward to Fridays, given how excited I am to share each new chapter of this story with you all! And this chapter is definitely no exception!
> 
> While this fic as a whole has been inspired by [Phoenix’s “Ti Amo,”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbYljhmcmII) today’s chapter in particular was also influenced by [the band’s “Fleur de Lys”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J0zJRRBsuco)~!
> 
> All that said, I hope you enjoy this part~!

So icy, so frigid, so _cold_.

Ardyn may as well have been standing before the befallen goddess Shiva as he did when she was properly defeated and conquered.

And yet, he only felt heat, a burning inferno consuming him from within as though he was smited by the fist of Ifrit.

Were he to go so far as to strip off his heavy coat or the rest of his clothing, he would still feel enflamed, even if he was certain the source of the cold would only intensify until he was left frozen to be shattered with a simple touch.

Five pairs of eyes were trained on him, all of which expressed varying forms of distrust, but none as intense as one.

Amidst Noctis and his friends, all of whom remained apprehensive while they all stood around the famous lookout point of Lestallum, was _you_.

At long last, staring at him with such disdain was none else but you, his beloved queen who traded the crown for a sword.

Who was glaring at him for his sudden proposal.

_"I would be delighted to take you to the Disc--on the condition that darling Venus Fly over here accompanies me."_

The rejection was immediate, with the squawked "Waitwaitwait-- What?!" of Prompto, the incredulous "I beg your pardon?" of Ignis, the protective shift of Gladiolus towards your side, and the harsh glare of Noctis with an added "Gimme one _good_ reason why."

A full, rich chuckle rose out of him while he clasped his hands together, his expression bemused, "Why, consider it insurance for yourselves! I can see it on your faces..." Bringing a hand over his eyes, he glanced around the five of you, his tone remaining light, "...a kind stranger with a flare for the dramatics?" He lifted his shoulders up in a shrug, his hands cast aside, "How could you even think to let your guard down, especially with _all_ that transpired in Insomnia?"

His stare directing itself straight towards you, he stretched out his hand your way in a gesture for emphasis. "If anything, _I_ should be on my best behavior around one of the Crownsguard's most capable and formidable member, wouldn't you think?"

The four looked to one another questionably, though before they could ask for your input at last, Ardyn silently rejoiced at hearing you sigh out, "...Very well, Ardyn."

Noctis called out your name, his expression reluctant and concerned. "You...sure about this? Any one of us could take your place instea--"

"Out of the question~!" Ardyn interjected with a chirp. There was no way that he would squander this chance, nor have to bear further witness to your reincarnated self sitting alongside that of Izunia's, all in the same way he used to take you out on spontaneous romantic getaways out of Insomnia.

Your face softened slightly, warmth peeking through as you reassured, "I'm sure. The mission that King Regis entrusted to us cannot be delayed any further, especially over something as small as seating arrangements."

What Ardyn would give to be the recipient of your genuine sweetness once again.

Still, before the other four were given time to contemplate further, he clapped his hands together once more as he hummed out, "Then it is settled! A scenic drive to the Disc of Cauthess we go!"

It could've ended here, really.

Here you were, sitting in _his_ car, right beside _him_ , the two of you _together_.

Ardyn could obliterate Noctis out of history to hell and back much like his sullied name while whisking you away with little effort, to bring you back to Insomnia and reawaken your former memories.

Even sating the neediest his twisted desires and rampant lust had ever been by pulling over to the side, offering Noctis and his friends the spectacular presentation of him pinning you onto the hood of his car. With your clothes in disarray, your face as red as the marks his mouth would leave on your skin from his lascivious touch and putting you through his brand of exhibitionist perversion, you would look ever so ideal and pristine in his eyes while he viciously pummeled you with his cock.

It was clear you did not recall him, if by how apprehensive you behaved around him while looking so passive even as he switched on his car's music player for some Altissian disco—some tunes similar to those the two of you danced to in the streets during your honeymoon to the city, any words uttered by you in conversation as rare as could be.

He could've done so.

He _wanted_ to do so.

But if he was to truly exact his revenge against Noctis--against _Izunia_ \--and everything he stood for in your honor, he would need to be patient enough to delay his gratification a bit longer.

Waiting was nothing for him at this point.

What is it to wait another day when he has already waited millennia?

He wanted to cherish the feeling of you physically beside him for as long as possible.

A gentle breeze blew from above, furthering the sense of nostalgia he felt as he continued to drive. Save for the music on the radio, the drive was quiet, as it would be between two strangers.

"Enjoying the ride, darling?" Ardyn hummed, his fingers tapping onto his steering wheel. You interpreted his action as him drumming along to the radio, when really he needed a distraction to refrain from reaching over and squeezing your thighs with obsessive reverence.

"I'm enjoying the access to the Disc of Cauthess--let's leave it at that."

Your head was turned away from him as you gazed out at the lush greenery of Duscae.

Were it not for the excited thrum of his heartbeat while he remained captivated of the heavenly sight of your hair blowing against the wind, he could hear the snickering of the Astrals as they continued to string the two of you along in their twisted glee.

How much more of a fool would he be made for their pleasure at this point?

On one hand, he could have honestly wept that you were in front of his eyes at last despite your newfound hatred for him. However, he couldn't help the delighted shiver that trailed up his spine and the heated rush of blood traveling straight to his groin.

But then again, he could subjugate you for being so disrespectful to your king and god, or punish you for acting so cold and spiteful to your own husband.

However, this wasn't the time to be morose or even bitter over your lack of recollection, how he currently remained to be some meaningless stranger to you.

While you ignored his teasing, flirtatious remarks, or offered few words to whimsical attempts at conversation, there was a song in his heart--the same one that played on the radio while he whisked you away after your wedding celebration, your chests feeling so light and free while so deeply in love with each other, eager to spend your lives whilst so tightly intertwined.

_Terrorizing your neighbor_  
_I'm a Siberian tiger_  
_I'll always be an outsider_  
_Don't neglect me Fleur de Lys_  
_No rest till I get to you, no rest till I get to you_  
_No!_

His fingers continued to drum along the steering wheel as he drove, lips parting to either hum or even sing along. Never once did he stray too far from the song, and, in turn, he will remain devoted to seeing the fruition of years spent planning and plotting.

Ardyn will have everything he so desired all this time, including and especially you.

In the days yet _soon_ to come, the two of you would be renewing vows.


	5. Ich Liebe Dich

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I must say, with each week, I always anticipate Fridays, as it means I get to add yet another chapter to this fic! I’m especially delighted for this new update, considering what shall be occurring in the next chapter! You may not even have to wait a whole week to read it at that too~ (*⸰‿-) Be sure to check out the chapter notes at the end~
> 
> That said, I do hope you have fun with this chapter! Please enjoy~!

The Queen who ruled beside King Ardyn Lucis Caelum was a gentle pacifist through and through. Conflict was meant to be solved through compassion and words, rather than the drawing of arms. While her betrothed also stepped onwards upon the path of peace, he strove to follow the tenacity of her beliefs.

But now this Queen, _his_ queen, was cutting through Magitek troops with utmost ease, sophistication, and--most thrilling of all--a ferociousness that mirrored the passion she once held for absolute pacifism.

Pictures and security footage could not even begin to compare to the splendor of watching you fight up close, nor the arousal that made him so utterly erect that he found it near maddening to not simply relieve himself on the spot.

It surely had been an interesting turn of events since escorting you, Noctis and the rest of his party to the Disc of Cauthess up until now, with your storming of the Aracheole Stronghold. The lead up to the eventual standoff against Titan was quite the amusing spectacle, with Ardyn especially fond of the prince dangling from cliff sides and having to be rescued by his overgrown behemoth of a watchdog. To watch the feeble excuse of Eos's last hope battle against the Archaean made the Chancellor wish he could watch with a glass of wine and--most preferably--with you seated upon his lap while he purred for you to enjoy the show.

But alas, you were too stubborn to stick to this new confounded identity of being the True King's servant rather than his equal to--or, in his eyes--his superior.

At the very least, he was treated to watching you handle this new role flawlessly, finding himself dazzled and impressed by this shift in personality.

Though, when Titan was eventually defeated and the revealing of his true identity as Niflheim's Chancellor while escorting you and the party from the Disc of Cauthess, what was made clear to Ardyn was that his queen was still very much present.

Even if King Ardyn was but ash at this point.

Worried and doting, you inspected each of the Lucian quartet for any injuries. You were especially mindful of Noctis and Prompto, given that you were closest to the two, all while making sure that while Ignis also tended to everyone's wounds that he was treated as well. As if watching you cradle each of the four's faces with utmost delicacy and grace wasn't enough, the fact that you purposefully maintained distance and avoided him--all in light of his revelation--was enough agony to span the length of his existence twice over.

Having reunited with you at last, he was already feeling the pangs of abandonment all over again, even if he had only seen you face to face less than a handful of times.

At this point, he'd rather have you spit venomous hatred at him than close yourself away and ignore him.

He wouldn't mind being one of the Magitek troops that was sliced and shattered into pieces upon the concrete grounds of the Aracheole Stronghold, if it meant that he would have your full attention on him for just that very moment.

Some part of him wanted to be on the receiving end of your fury, to perhaps feel the edge of your sword press threateningly against his neck as you scowled at him to leave you be.

On the other hand, he was just as thrilled by the idea of shattering your blade with his bare hand, using your astonished surprise as a chance to pin you down and claim you for himself all over again--with the inclusion of your deserved punishment, which would be merely coming out of a place of love, of course. To show you his corruption, to show that you weren't the only one who was changed after being battered and bruised per the cruelty of the Astrals.

Which, on that note, his plot for revenge was still in place.

Having ensured that you, Noctis and the others were allowed to leave the Aracheole Stronghold with the Regalia in peace while calling away the ever sullen and brooding Ravus, Ardyn eventually found himself planning a spontaneous trip to the Leville Hotel in Lestallum.

Though, it was moreso deciding to trail after you, for watching you display your battle prowess yet again had him feeling more enthralled and in love with you than ever before.

It was almost comical how a newspaper, a cup of tea, and feigned intrigue could successfully mask his presence while he remained seated in the main lobby.

Still, the question had to be asked: Was it merely watching this amusing twist of his pacifist queen taking up a weapon that had him feeling so painfully erect? Or, perhaps, that you too shared the burden of corruption--even if yours had yet to be realized--and that he, once again at long last, was not alone in the dark?

Ardyn shuddered.

The visualization of you stripping off your Crownsguard uniform before stepping into the shower, your hands running over your slick skin as you cleansed yourself, your body curled up in a blanket while you remained in a dark, lonesome hotel room.

Considering that he could _hear_ Prompto complain about being hungry along with the murmurings of the other three as they stepped out for the dinner--your voice being noticeably absent--Ardyn peeked over his newspaper to confirm what his ears picked up.

Sure enough, there was only four.

And sure enough, Ardyn was grinning deviously.

Perhaps it was time to visit your hotel room tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In need for the next chapter? Look no further because it's already been posted~!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11410275)


	6. Mahal Kita

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone and welcome to another update! While I’ve noted my excitement for the previous chapters, I’m especially hyped for this update since[we’re now in the sequel portion to “The Most Beautiful Boogie Man”~!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11410275)
> 
> With that said, I do hope you all enjoy this week’s chapter! Thanks for the support, everyone~!
> 
> *Warning: this fic will contain themes of unhealthy relationship behavior, obsessive behavior, stalking, and somnophilia

He made a mistake.

Too selfish.

Too indulgent.

He shouldn't have come to your room.

Too bitter.

Too sweet.

He should have just staved off the impulsiveness of his craving for you.

Too bad.

Too good.

Giving into temptation only worsened desires. His lips and fingers tingled, his cock throbbed, and now Ardyn was standing in your hotel suite again, lurking in the shadow of your closet while his fingers twitched as they neared the zipper of his pants. With the door slightly ajar to keep an eye on you while you slept, the intention to quietly leave your room was overridden by the sudden and intense juvenile _need_ to steal one of your panties--a reward for himself for being on his best behavior around you.

Up until now at least.

More.

He needed more.

Tonight's visit to your room wasn't--

No.

It would _never_ be enough.

Else why would he have made his immediate return to make off with your panties.

For all his patience, his _restraint_ , the least he could do was take a souvenir, especially since he would be busy preparing the next act of his dramatic play, all the while needing _something_ of you to keep his wants at bay.

But the moment his fingers touched your panties while lifting them from your bag, the thought of doing the same to the pair you were wearing right this second, he was in near immediate need to relieve himself.

And of course, of _course_ while he was already marring your undergarments with streaks of hot pre-cum as he furiously pumped his cock with them was when Ignis happened to enter the room, the flickering of lights instinctively making him recoil further back into the darkness of the closet.

Not that he would be in fear of the bespectacled servant for whatever reason.

Still, as quickly Ardyn's libido was roused, it crashed while Ignis, arms full of groceries from Lestallum's sizable marketplace, proceeded to unload his purchases onto the coffee table near your bed--still within view from the crack in the closet. While he was about to sort through all of the various foods--ingredients, snacks, Cup Noodles--he happened to look over to where you were sleeping.

Catching glimpse of curiosity form on Ignis's face, Ardyn was already seeking to violently reprimand as the glorified butler stepped over to your bed. He watched as Ignis reached for your blanket--which remained pushed down from _his_ earlier involvement--gingerly drawing the covers up your body. Afterwards, he pressed the back of his hand against your forehead then your cheek, his expression pondering as he mused to himself, "How warm...perhaps someone's coming down with something."

In that immediate moment, all Ardyn wished to do was smash his fist into Ignis's face, the lens of his glasses shattering, _embedding_ , _**piercing**_ into the skin of the pathetically loyal righthand man of Lucis's prince. How _dare_ he think he may have the right to touch you, especially right before his very eyes?

Ignis heard the murmur of his name.

Ardyn heard you moan.

Slowly, your eyes fluttered open, only for your arm to cover over your face as you groaned from the hotel suite's lights being the first to greet you. "Ig...nis...?"

You proceeded to slowly sit up, your expression showing discomfort, a dizziness that intrigued Ardyn as it did concern. For someone who looked to be in such a peaceful sleep, you did not seem as tranquil as you awoke.

"Are you alright? You look as though you're coming down with a fever," Ignis asked worriedly, a finger pressed to his chin while he inspected you.

"Was I...?" You drawled while trying to blink away your grogginess. "Honestly, I'm not sure what I'm feeling right now."

Ardyn took a step forward, his ears perking up at what you had to say.

"How so?" Was Ignis's queried response.

Your hand pressed to your head while your eyes shut once more, just before clenching. The peaceful silence that initially welcomed Ardyn into this room was replaced with an odd tension--at least, that was how he perceived it, if by your peculiar behavior.

"I dreamt of something strange..." You began slowly.

Ignis took a seat beside you upon your bed, his back facing the closet. "Strange?"

Ardyn's disdain furthered and festered ever so more into a vitriolic hatred. Under no circumstances was a mere Crownsguard member allowed to be in bed with royalty, the Queen no less.

"...About Niflheim's chancellor..." Your words were mumbled out reluctantly, perplexed like the look that was on your face. "...Ardyn."

So intense, so sudden. The shiver that consumed him was held such an icy, sharp edge that you may as well have been glaring at him while having your sword at his throat.

Delectable.

"And what of him...?"

"Yes..." Ardyn breathed out to himself, a delirious grin spreading across his lips. "...What did you dream of me, darling?"

Another pause.

Your hand moved from your head as you brought and pressed both palms against your face. Embarrassment? Shame? Whatever it was, you sounded so conflicted as you continued, "He was here in my room, saying all this weird lovey-dovey shit--like we were a couple or something and he even--"

"'He even--?'" Ignis repeated, his composure maintained even as his shoulders tensed while his eyes narrowed slightly. "What did he do?"

"He touc--" You paused, suddenly coughing instead before clarifying with, "...Nothing he just spouted a bunch of weird romantic nonsense."

It was clear that Ignis didn't buy your reasoning, but Ardyn couldn't care less. That corrupted, immoral side of him rejoiced that--by your answer--you seemed to have been _aware_ of his presence. However, the vague bit of humanity that lingered within was in despaired agony that his sins were made known and committed onto you.

However, before he could truly take in your words, he heard you speak up once again, your voice as clear as could be as you drew your hands away from your face. Your eyes were still closed for a moment as you began to speak, all before they opened while reflecting nothing but warring emotions. "Though, what really creeped me out most was...was it felt familiar to me, like it was okay for him to talk to me that way because we're not strangers but...but lovers instead."

Rapture.

Ardyn's knees honestly felt weak, the first time in centuries, the last that he could recall ever happening being when he received a letter from you while he was abroad on goodwill trips across Eos, your love and yearning for him making his heart soar.

But here, confirmed in this very moment:

You felt his presence, you recalled his connection, you reciprocated his love.

At least, you were beginning to.

But that was all Ardyn needed.

The catalyst had made itself known. Now he just needed to set things in motion once he arrived in Altissia.

Ardyn's tongue ran over his lips, as a wicked, toothy grin formed on his features as he succumbed further into and disappeared into the darkness.

Two millennia was well worth the agonizing wait for this.


	7. Anh Yêu Em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Once more, I happily welcome you all to another chapter of this ever twisted, ever filthy tale of one-sided love~ That said, I can’t help but feel amused with the result of this chapter, mainly because of what was depicted in Episode Ignis. Alas, I hope to still carry the vision and energy that the FFXV team has in store for us all with my take on the events~
> 
> And with that, forever always, I sincerely hope you all enjoy this chapter~!

Ardyn made good on his promises.

To Aranea, whom he paid to have her escort Noctis, Prompto and Ignis to gather mythril at the Steyliff Grove. It surely was a shame to see that you did not accompany the trio during their quest, but he knew you were assisting with the preparations to amend King Regis's ship with the rest of the Crownsguard.

To the Astrals, he made sure to play the villain and set the stage for the True King to seek the resolve needed to vanquish him.

As if the ruins of Insomnia and now Altissia weren’t enough.

Ah, and not to forget the poor, unfortunate soul of fair Lunafreya.

To Noctis, as noted above. He truly hoped the young prince would be a bit more proactive after today.

To Ignis, by finally acting out on his admittedly petty jealousy and forever scarring the pitifully loyal man in the eye.

Which, on that note, he still had yet to fully realize his promise to you.

He at least began to finally work his way through it all at last during this rather eventful afternoon.

"I-Ignis!"

That was the cry Ardyn could hear, crystal clear even amidst the chaos of Leviathan's summoning, of the grandeur of Altissia shattering into worthless debris, of the torrential rain from above, of the agonized groaning of the aforementioned man as he was dragged away from the floor of the ruined piazza by the Magitek troops.

It was a repeated cry, one that drew closer and closer, prompting the now lonesome Ardyn to turn around with a delighted smile on his face to see you rushing straight for him. Sword drawn and seeking blood, furious eyes full of rain and tears, footsteps that were so driven yet still so seemingly lost on what path they should be taking.

Though, right into his arms was definitely the accepted answer.

He knew you cherished that sword, especially with that foolish Cor filling your head with that Bushido nonsense. It was your means to protect those who you cherished, after all. Though, he knew if it came down to the worst possible scenario, you would be willing to offer yourself in any way to keep your loved ones safe.

It was why he didn't bother to step out of the way when you finally swung your sword at him, and how he even went so far as to catch your blade with his gloved hand, stopping its fearsome momentum without even batting an eye. Honestly, it felt like a toy within his palm, barely recognizing any pain even as black blood oozed from the wound that was immediately inflicted.

He couldn't focus at such trivial things, not when you had such a splendidly astonished look on your face, which only became even more baffled when he shattered your sword with a simple squeeze.

The mouth of Venus Fly was open, without any means to close its vicious jaws shut.

A stream of chopped up sentenced fell from your lips.

"How did you--?"

"My sword--!"

"Ardyn, you--!"

The grin on his lips widened, all while he tsked teasingly. "Ahh darling, darling, don't you know it's rude to attack your own lover?"

Again came about that look of defiance, as was the clenching of your fist as you readied to punch him in retaliation. Powerless or not, you wouldn't back out of this situation like a coward, especially not after what you saw happened to Ignis.

But there was no need for such silliness.

Ardyn's arms ensnared and caged you to him. Even with the torrential rain from above, your body and clothes drenched, he could feel the gloriousness of your body heat, now amplified from the adrenaline pumping through you.

Of course, you fought to escape his grasp, even as you wondered how a mere Chancellor--a conniving politician--could possess such strength to keep you immobilized as you were.

"Let me go, Ardyn!" You snarled, twisting your body as much as you could to break free. "I'll make sure you'll pay for everything you've done! To Insomnia, to Ignis, to everyone...!"

He tsked again and you were left quiet but just how eerily menacing it sounded. You expected to immediately meet a worse fate than Ignis, only to be left confused when he instead reached to cup your chin gingerly, all while holding it in nothing short of a firm, tight grasp.

Your head was tilted up to face him, his body looming over yours like an eclipsing shadow.

"You darling little tease," Ardyn breathed, his eyes blown wide and his grin crazed amidst the chaos of Leviathan's summoning. "You still don't remember?"

Menacing.

There was no better way to describe the look on his face.

And yet, you felt as though he was not seeking to frighten you out of ruthless sadism. Rather, the madness he expressed to you came from a more depraved affection, like an obsession that was being sated at long last.

It didn't mean you refrained from trying to escape him.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" You snapped while glaring up at him. However, what dawned on you was that night spent in Lestallum a few days ago, of a dream that disturbed you so deeply from just how familiar everything felt during.

Ardyn only let out a mirth-filled chuckle, shaking his head with amusement as he hummed, "I know the words of a politician are meaningless to you, love. Perhaps an example is in order?"

And by which he meant cupping your face with both hands before smothering your lips with his.

Lustful, yearning, hungry.

His lips were on yours at last, your body secure in his arms.

All he could see was you.

All you could see was Ardyn.

And eventually a darkness that swept over and claimed your consciousness.

But it was within the depths of those shadows that you saw light.

You saw clarity.


	8. Wo Ai Ni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome once more to another update! Looks like we’re at the halfway point already! ━Σ(ﾟДﾟ|||)━
> 
> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و✧ Which only makes me excited as I truly cannot wait to show you all that’s to follow! With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I thank you for reading!

The morning light set to appear once again, even if it grew weaker with the passing days.

Ardyn mused about this while he peered out at the grim cityscape of Gralea from his bedroom.

Alone.

Eventually, the world would be consumed by everlasting darkness, a new playground for his beloved daemons to roam. It would surely take one hell of a light to pierce through the shadows.

Similar to how former King Ardyn Lucis Caelum desperately seized hold of what was once thought to be a conscious long lost and forgotten, intervening and foiling his plan to steal you away at last during the destruction of Altissia. By the time he broke away from your kiss, you were unconscious, having seemingly blacked out during his attempt at calling forth your former self.

He couldn't allow the fun to be spoiled to Noctis and his friends--especially as they recovered from the tragedy that transpired. Not yet at least.

Instead, he simply entrusted you in the care of Aranea, whom he called upon for one last request--albeit he teased that it was merely a friend asking for a favor, but at the glare he received in return, he just smirked and forwarded over a hefty sum of gil. In addition to the instruction of not letting a hair be misplaced from your head, he mused how fireworks were best appreciated in Tenebrae at this time of year, leaving the mercenary to make of that to her own discretion before he took off.

To go through such lengths with the ~~desperate hope~~ expectation that you would awaken to your senses and return to him could have easily been dealt with by just taking you for his.

However, or so his former identity as king urged:

This had to be your choice.

This had to be your choice.

_This had to be your choice._

For even as devastating as it would be to hear you reject him--especially now after he sought to awaken your former memories--the moment he had to force you to be with him instead of Noctis would be his true descent into muddled depravity. A victory for the real Izunia was another reason to seek release from the chains of immortality.

Besides, how much more satisfying would it be to have Noctis lose yet another companion, one who willingly would lie in bed with the man who stole everything away from him?

And surely, the night when the two of you finally intertwine and become tangled in his sheets would be a joyous one. He would be sure to let you know just how much he missed you while kissing you fervently while he sinks his cock deeply into your core, stuffing you full and swearing to bring you nothing short of eternal bliss.

Within the darkness, of course.

He would show you just how lovely and relaxing that the shadows could be.

Ardyn's eyebrows furrowed slightly, the corner of his lips tilting downwards.

Could he even do so?

To welcome you into his descent into madness, or keep you within the safe haven of innocence that brought about a longing nostalgia?

Suddenly, Ardyn found himself chuckling, all the while pressing a hand against his window.

Only you could bring about such conflict. Evil was so much easier to live with when he was alone.

On that note, however...

All cheer that he expressed was suddenly quieted into a frown, the hand on the windowsill turning into a fist, of which he quickly brought to his side before he felt the urge to punch through the glass.

Before he returned to his abode for the night, he decided to pay visit to Noctis while he, Gladiolus, and Ignis made their way to Gralea. Even with the futile intervention of the Astral Shiva, he was overjoyed to see you there while you remained frozen--looking like a pristine ice sculpture--that your fighting spirit sought to enact justice and return light to the world, and some other mindless profound fluff to play hero. So easy to just take you away, so difficult to fend off the morally desolate creature he had become.

Within hours, Noctis would reach Gralea and this play would move on to the final act, as foretold by the Astrals themselves.

It was then that Ardyn wondered why, of all times, when you were finally making your way to him that he recalled that wretched moment when otherwise occurred.


	9. You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! ; v ; With another week and chapter, we’re so close to finishing up this story! I hope you’re enjoying the ride up until now, with all that’s to pop up in the remaining parts! That said, please enjoy!

So peaceful.

Your hands continued to stroke soft waves of wine red, admiring the fluffy buoyancy of the locks your fingers were combing through. The light in the grand, vast space of your heavily ornate but aesthetically pleasing bedroom was dim, casting the space in a gentle and warm glow. It could put anyone to sleep, even those sensitive to anything but darkness when trying to doze off.

But that didn't stop your husband from falling asleep while he rested his head upon your lap as you both remained on the couch, mumbling moments earlier how he just needed to shut his eyes for a bit before the he would join you for a romantic bath together.

You didn't blame him, in fact, you preferred to have him rest upon you like this.

With the threat of Starscourge terrorizing your beloved Lucians, the need for their King and his compassion was greater than ever. Day after day, hour by hour, he was traveling from city to village, from forest to beach, all to ease and heal the suffering inflicted upon the innocent. Your husband insisted that you remain in Insomnia to keep you safe from the disease, but you adamantly refused.

As Queen, you had to bring hope to the people in any way you could.

As his wife, you only wanted remain by his side, considering how much the effort and strain that healing the inflicted affected him.

Continuing to be mindful of his hair, you only smiled from ear to ear when you heard the groggy but whimsical hum of "Mm, perhaps that moment went longer than anticipated."

You drew a hand back, giggling as you watched Ardyn's eyes slowly flutter open, a sheepish expression on his features. "Perhaps, but you looked like you were in need of a nap."

"With your thighs as my pillow, I'll _always_ be seeking rest, my darling," he teased with a light chuckle, face turning enough to brush his lips against your supple skin. A content sigh followed as you brought a hand to his stubbled cheek, responding by nuzzling against your palm. "That aside, though..." You could already hear an apology forming, reflected in his gaze as he peered up at you. "I do sincerely apologize, my love. I thought sleeping on the ride back from Lestallum would be enough, but as they say about those who assume~"

"Yes, that you need all the rest you can get," you clarified, smiling at him sweetly before bringing your lips to his forehead. When your mouth drew away from his skin, you didn't sit back up, but instead wrapped your arms around his torso, holding him close while you hovered above.

"But truly, it's a heavy burden, my love," you sighed while squeezing him tight. "I only wish to ease the weight. If anything, I'd take it upon myself."

Ardyn reached for your chin. "There will be no need of that," he tsked with a firm shake of his head. "Just having you with me--whether in flesh or by spirit--is all I need to sustain myself."

He moved to sit up, prompting you to do the same while releasing him from your hold.

Only to instead find yourself scooped into his arms and seated upon his lap.

His embrace protective, Ardyn brought his lips over to yours in affection, his eyes gazing at you warmly once he drew back. "I only wish to be a better husband to you. While Lucis is in dire need of a cure, a husband must be there for his betrothed..." A hand moved to the back of your head, drawing it close to his chest as he sighed with displeasure at himself. "...especially since I know this is not the easiest for you either, my love."

He was only met with a finger to his lips. Astonished--and amused--he noticed that your expression was one of disapproval.

"And there is no need for that kind of talk," you huffed, retracting your finger to replace it with your mouth. As you kissed, you eagerly returned his embrace, holding him with as much reverence as he did you.

Your lips parted yet again, but your hearts remained all the more intertwined and joined.

Hands returning to his face, you looked directly into his eyes as you declared, "Ardyn, as I vowed on our wedding day, all I want in this world is to be with you. In fact..." A loving smile pulled on your lips before you kissed him as means of proof. "I promise to never leave your side."

"A promise you say?" He repeated with a grin, eyes twinkling. "Shall we make it more official with our pinkies then?"

"A serious promise!" You pouted, pinching his cheeks. "Don't make fun of me!"

"An attack on the king? Why, this treason calls for a special punishment...!" Ardyn remarked with a teasing growl before laying you down upon the couch, his lips claiming yours once more--and would continue to do so ever the more passionate as the night went on.

By the Astrals how he loved you.


	10. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And so we’ve reached a new month, a new week, a new chapter~ (」゜ロ゜)」 I can’t believe we’re so close to the end! Truly I hope the journey up to this point--and our imminent destination--has made for an entertaining read!
> 
> (๑•̀ㅂ•́)و Please enjoy~!

Rejection.

How?

Denial.

Why?

Refusal.

Explain!

The light exuded from the Crystal did not shine with a warmth that beckoned. Instead, it was piercing and harsh, punishing any shadow that dared to even glance at its radiance.

And now, Ardyn Lucis Caelum, reigning king of Lucis, who toiled and gave so much of himself to heal and protect his people was now to be forsaken as darkness itself.

Hollow could not even begin to describe the desolate, empty void that took form within him.

Even while his body was now deemed as a haven for daemons.

Fury could not even begin to describe the rage that consumed him upon hearing Izunia's mocking call of "Was it worth it, _former_ King?"

Never had Ardyn felt the need to impose harm to another person under impulsive instincts, but ready to deliver a blow to the **newly** crowned king of Lucis, he was stopped by the near otherworldly hiss of "More than you could ever do in your miserable life, Izunia!"

By the Astrals, there was nothing in this world that could even come _close_ to describing the despair that seized hold of him when he turned to see where you standing in the Crystal's chamber. You looked to be on the verge of tears, but he could tell you were doing your best to keep your composure.

And so he must do the same, if just for your sake.

It was a long, silent trek back to your bedroom, which would soon be cleared of your personal belongings to make way for Izunia's. There was too much to say without knowing where to even begin.

Lost and agonized, once Ardyn wearily stepped into the bedroom, he collapsed to his knees, looking so shaken, so vulnerable.

Izunia was right. What was the point in all this?

_He was king. Of course he had to help his people in need._

And he did his task. And now he was to be punished for it?

_All but a terrible misunderstanding, an error by the Crystal. Simply go to Tenebrae and seek an audience with the Oracle—the Astrals._

Assuming he could even make it out the Citadel without being swarmed and demonized by the very same people he set out to save.

Not just him either.

You.

If you were seen with him, seen to remain by his side, you would be under scrutiny as well.

Too much to think, too much to fathom. Ardyn didn't even realize he was rambling all these thoughts out loud while he remained on the floor, looking like an empty husk of his charismatic, influential persona as King of Lucis.

"D-Darling..." He found himself stuttering out, his head twisting to wherever you were in the room, his expression frantic and terrified, "...it's not safe for you to stay with me. You must leave--!"

"I will not."

You were knelt right beside him, your arms wrapped securely around his shaking frame in a protective embrace.

"If they see you--!" He cried out with a gasp, conflicted between holding onto you and distancing himself as far away from you as possible. "You will be made to suffer as well! I cannot-- I _**refuse**_ to see that happen!"

"And you won't! Ardyn, I swear this to you...!" Your gaze bore into his, shining with a resolve that looked to be unbreakable and impervious. "We'll find a way through this!"

"My love..." Tears began to brim around his eyes. For all the confusion that fogged every bit of his senses, to hear your voice so loud and clear was nothing short of relief.

As you had done to comfort him while he was out healing, your hand went to his hair, stroking his head fondly while you drew him closer to your chest. "I made a promise to you after all, did I not?"

"I..." Ardyn's arms encircled around your body tightly, clinging to you for support, for sanctuary. His voice quivering, he murmured, "I am unworthy of you, darling."

"Ardyn..." You shook your head slowly, all while you cupped his cheek. Before you closed the gap between your lips and his, you murmured,

"You're more than enough for me."


	11. Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! ; u ; And thus we have reached _this_ chapter in this ever angsty tale. By that I mean--well, you shall see soon enough~
> 
> We’re getting closer to the conclusion and I cannot be more excited! Thanks so much for joining me with this fic and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

All Ardyn could see was red.

Not in the manner in which he awoke up with bed hair, wine colored locks shadowing his eyes, prompting you to laugh so hard that you almost fall out of bed--especially when he would proceed to tickle you in retaliation.

Not in the manner of frosting adorning a feast of cakes and sweets specifically prepared for you on Valentine's Day, all the while he--ever in a dramatized manner--lamented there not being enough official holidays to commemorate his love for you. Though, in his eyes, every day was a holiday with and _for_ you.

Not in the manner of realizing there was a smear of lipstick on his lips while inspecting himself in the restroom mirror of whichever foreign embassy he was visiting for a special gala, all the while you were hastily trying to smooth out your disheveled appearance behind him.

Not _even_ in the shade that currently blinded his vision as a sickeningly volatile hatred boiled from the very pit of his being.

Rather, the only red he could see, fathom, and comprehend was the color pouring out of your side as it pooled beneath and around your limp body.

The note you left him was still tucked safely in his coat pocket, regret in a tiny, physical form--how could he have failed to stop you from leaving?

Both out the door and out his life.

Around him were the mob of citizens--no, _**monsters**_ \--who bestowed horrendously false judgment upon you, an idiotic, mindless bunch that were bereft of human decency, kindness, or...

...even the right to live.

Ardyn was completely surrounded by this gathering of the most ignorant that Lucis had to offer. They all seemed so righteous and self-serving when they sought to rid the world of _your_ evil influence, but upon his arrival, half were ready to continue their crusade while others looked on warily of the so-called Daemon King.

However, regardless of whoever wanted to come forth and strike him or not, Ardyn didn't care. The void that developed within him deepened, up to the point of piercing and goring right through his body. Whatever heart he had left was gone, not by the work of daemons, but from the person who cradled and cherished it so was just taken away from him.

What to do. What to think. What to say.

How to mourn. How to continue. How to live.

Too many questions, absolutely no way to conceive a logical answer.

Thus was why it was best to handle this situation on the same level as the mob that encased and gathered around him:

Purely on instinct without a shred of human consciousness.

For people who acted so self-righteous and proud, he found it amusing that they seemed to all be notably shaken by him beginning to laugh.

And he continued to laugh.

Onward and onward until it was a full-blown cackle, despite how much it was marred by a broken, humorless rasp.

How he even thought to protect any of these people was beyond him.

"Fellow Lucians!" Ardyn exclaimed as a grin cracked onto his features, his voice the loudest he ever comprehended of himself. "One last word from your former king--my official farewell, if you would!"

His hands clasped together, his eyes scanned across the crowd, watching as apprehension and fear quickly form onto their faces as he continued. "All of you--this entire world even..."

He watched as horrified cries and shrieks were emitted from the mob, all the while he could feel hot tears pour down from his eyes, despite the front of his coat becoming stained with black. The terror amongst the crowd increased as they witnessed their former king distort before their very eyes, shadows emerging from within and around his body--most eerily of all how he did not seem fazed by whatever was occurring.

The smile on his face wicked and any semblance of compassion gone, he hissed out venomously, "...were never worth saving...!"

And thus, in the moments that followed, all Ardyn could see was black.

Whatever specifics of the kind of hellish wrath that the daemons he conjured up did was but a blur. Around him was chaos, around him was destruction. Though, admittedly on a smaller scale to what he would eventually get up to, but this moment made it apparent how there was no better place suited for him than the dark.

This held true most of all when he was crouched on the ground, his arms clinging tightly onto his dearest light, now left extinguished and slumped in his arms.

"Oh darling, you little tease." Ardyn forced out a chuckle as his lips strained to smile and put on a brave face for you.

All until he buried his face into your neck so he may openly weep and refrain from displaying his weakness, his incompetence, his _failure_.

Not as the king you wed amidst glorious fanfare.

But the man who was overjoyed to spend an eternity and more with you.

"Don't make promises that you cannot keep."


	12. Aishiteru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! I know with this fic I’ve delved into Ardyn’s more vulnerable, anguished side, but upon finishing Episode Ignis, I was reminded how much of a bastard he really is :^) Still! It was nice to see more of his backstory, especially amusing for me considering what I’ve written out for this fic~
> 
> Anyhow, as we near the end of this story, I’ve been anticipating this chapter’s posting so much, as it--and really, the fic overall--draws inspiration from [Phoenix’s “Telefono”](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=02HxNjgPyZI), which stands to be another of my favorite tracks from Ti Amo! I suggest giving it a listen, as I feel the lyrics speak to Ardyn’s type of affection, in addition to it just being a lovely song overall~
> 
> That said, I do hope you enjoy!

Ten years left until this was either all over or prolonged until eternity.

Noctis had been thrown into the Crystal at last, left to power through whatever his ancestors had in store for him.

Now it was just a matter of waiting.

A decade meant nothing to an immortal like Ardyn. That was like a brief nap for him.

Perhaps not so for the likes of Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus. The three made for some impressive friends, with how they were quick to retaliate against him for what he did to Noctis. But as he made it clear that their weapons were useless to a daemon like him, he didn't miss the opportunity to chime in on their incompetence.

Especially when he snatched you away before their very eyes, all too helpless to do anything to stop him.

As much as he was looking forward to begin settling things with Noctis, Ardyn was--of course--more excited to see you again. Gazing at you longingly from security cameras even as he amused himself with the sight of you wielding a brand new sword, he thought back to when he first realized that you first returned to his life and how his--by unfortunate circumstances--everlasting love for you resulted in full-blown obsession. Not to mention, the on-going struggle between bestowing reverent affection as your husband and desecrating you with his lusts and perversions.

At least now, he could find reconciliation between the two at last.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Having been fumbling with an old record player that dated back to his reign as king, Ardyn turned around, still crouched upon broken concrete.

Still in your Crownsguard attire, you stood behind him, your expression unreadable.

And around you both was the entirety of the ruined, desolate Insomnia, barren of any signs of life--the daily commotion of citizens going about their day, the afternoon traffic of sleek cars zooming through the city streets, the latest trending musician emitting from the sound speakers of a chic cafe. The fact that it was nightfall seemed to make this even more apparent and jarring.

It was here on this devastated street--one of the biggest boulevards in the entirety of Insomnia--that he began to trail after you, going from dedicated following to something nothing short of maddened obsession.

You spoke up just now. The first words you've uttered to him since you roused out of your sleep.

In more ways than one.

There was no bite to your words, no anguish, no fear.

Just mere and muted curiosity.

Ardyn chuckled with delight, "Ah, what a pleasure to see you awake, my dearest!" Stretching out an arm, he gestured around the empty street. "And I've brought you here for a little waltz of course."

Practically leaping to his feet, his hands clasped together, the joy in his heart immeasurable. "My darling, we've finally returned home together at last! Surely this calls for celebration, no?" With both hands out, he stepped ahead, slowly twirling around as to emphasize his words. "I even sent off the splendid daemons that have inhabited this city out on vacation across _all_ of Eos!"

You remained still, your expression still blank as you comprehended--and still continued to--everything that was and has happened to you thus far.

Noting this, Ardyn smiled gently before he turned back to the record player to pick up something from behind the box. He faced you once again, now holding a light blue record sleeve with a red heart and the words _Ti Amo_ scrawled over the front.

"Some Altissian disco to liven things up, perhaps?" He hummed, pointing at the album with his hand. "Surely you wouldn't mind this one in particular?"

You stared at the sleeve, blinking a few times as you slowly drawled, "The songs on that record--they played when you drove me to the Disc of Cauthess..." Your eyes closed while you took in a drawn out, deliberate breath. "...and when we were on our way to Altissia for our honeymoon."

Ecstasy.

Ardyn smiled. "Welcome home, darling."

Truly, it was like old times. This particular record was one he picked up from a music shop in Altissia while the two of you were out sight-seeing. To be able to listen to the album again with you beside him once more made him feel the most genuine and sweetest of joys, once a foolish fantasy to a man whose heart corroded long ago.

But as his arms parted open, his hands beckoning you to come forth and dance with him, he remained ever hopeful--and desperate--for you to be as willing and eager.

Though slow, though unsure, you took a step.

Forward.

Into his arms, your hands reaching for his.

And so, across the vast, devastated span of Insomnia's main boulevard, the two of you danced together as the couple you once were.

There was a song in his heart, the same one he danced with you to during one late night out in Altissia amidst your honeymoon, one of its piazzas barren due to the hour but ideal for a romantic waltz to the moonlight--so fitting for the moment currently shared between you both.

The look on your face remained unsure. If there was any conflict between your past and current identity, the neutrality evident on your features spoke of a ceasefire.

One that was actually upheld.

His poor darling looked so confused, but he didn't mind--for now, at least. He wouldn't be _so_ ungrateful to not see this dance as the miraculous blessing that it truly was.

Besides, he had to make the most of it, considering...

While one hand lifted your arm as the other rested on your waist for a twirl, Ardyn queried, "So then, what shall you do after this dance, my love?"

"'After'?" The blank look on your face finally changed with confusion. "What do you mean...?"

"Oh, so you're willing to stay with me?" Ardyn responded teasingly, eyes glinting mischievously--even if he would crave for nothing else. "Not that I'd mind~"

"Don't get the wrong idea," you huffed as you were drawn into his arms. Peering up at him, you continued, "...so you're saying you'd let me leave instead of keeping me prisoner?"

The glint dulled but he maintained his smile. "And do that to my beloved wife? Of course not~" His arms circled around your waist, drawing you near and tight while his lips fell by your ear, his breath hot and his voice tender, "All those years ago, I _asked_ for your hand in marriage." Caged in his grasp, you felt his fingertips trail over to your hands, his palms resting on the back of them before gently squeezing. "Surely it would mean I've lost my charm if I had to force you into this, no?"

You shivered and his smile turned wicked, contrast to the gentle expression that formed as soon as he spun you around to face him, his hands cupping your cheeks. Cradling your face delicately, he gazed deeply into your eyes as he purred, leaning forward while the gap between your mouths narrowed, "If I'm giving that incompetent prince time to prepare for his next meeting with me, I can most certainly wait for the final decision of Lucis's finest queen."

Your eyes closed and your breath stilled, expecting for the inevitable.

But then he let you go, even taking a step back.

"Go forth then, darling," he hummed cheerfully, lifting his hand up for a small wave, even as his chest felt painfully strained. "I'll be waiting for our next meeting--as I always have and will."

You looked at him again, your expression mostly unreadable, save for the sad--even mournful--look in your eyes. Still, with the opportunity to leave made present, you knew it was best for you to take it before you had to literally fight for the chance.

It just so happened that the last song on the record began to play while Ardyn watched you turn to leave Insomnia.

To leave him alone once again.

 

 

_Non posso vivere_  
_Troppo bisogno di te_  
 _Wish you decided to stay_  
 _We're too far, we're too far away_


	13. Te Quiero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! AHH MY GOODNESS with the year almost at an end, it seems quite fitting that this fic will draw to a close soon! Which, on that note, I realize that I’ve overlooked making note of a very important thing regarding the parts for this fic, namely that the 15 chapters in this fic includes “The Most Beautiful Boogie Man”. That is to say, to accommodate TMBBM into the story, hence was why I denoted 15 chapters as a sort of placeholder. ^^; In other words, prepare for the last chapter next week!
> 
> I apologize for not catching this earlier--heck, when it came time to jump to and back from TMBBM with the flow of this fic. Still, I hope you all enjoy the remaining chapters and I cannot thank you enough for your support!

The last intermission had finished.

The final act was well underway.

The curtain call was nigh.

With most of the cast present for the final bow, Ardyn was ever eager to finally offer his applause to one of the main leads.

Noctis still had yet to demonstrate whether he was worthy of a clap.

For you, on the other hand, Ardyn had nothing but your favorite flowers, sweets and more to shower you with for your performance.

Including a new golden ring to adorn your left hand.

Ardyn hoped you would consider his proposal for a blissful matrimony to be spent in shadow. He _had_ been on his best behavior after all, abstaining from succumbing to temptation and paying visit to you ~~especially while you were asleep~~. As the two of you parted with the promise that you would give answer upon Noctis's return, he certainly didn't want to influence your decision to that of rejection.

At least, not more than plaguing the world into darkness would already do.

Admittedly, while he did refrain from snooping on you, what he would be most certain of was that if you were to have fallen in love with someone else, he would be sure to dispose of them as soon as he was given a name.

Or perhaps just drag the world further and further into the depths of hellfire.

Still, the ten years that just went by felt much longer than the centuries he endured through. Insomnia's desolation made for a cold place to thrive in, of which made him crave to hold your warmth within his grasp once again. Not to mention, to truly relieve the lustful hunger that clawed at him from within--more than what the pair of panties he stole from you ever could.

Standing out upon the steps that leads up to the Citadel with his arms folded behind his back, Ardyn gazed towards the city, a smile forming when he could hear the vicious roar of a Behemoth King, an otherwise dormant creature that merely stalked around the city, followed by the sounds of a commencing skirmish.

He smirked.

_At long last..._


	14. I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! ; u ; And thus, with the end of the year soon upon us, so has the conclusion of this fic! Thank you all so much for supporting this fic through likes, reblogs, comments, and kudos! While I tend to get sappy and sentimental with the conclusion of things, I shall leave that towards the end of the chapter!
> 
> After all, the final chapter is here at last! As always, I hope you enjoy!

There was that look again.

But rather than cold, icy frigidness, it was set aflame with resolve.

Was it defiance, or an intense sense of justice?

Regardless, it piqued Ardyn's interest as he saw it directed his way.

By you.

Carrying an air of sophisticated anticipation--one that masked his lust for you and devastation--he remained up above from the steps of the Citadel, with Noctis and his friends down below on the Citadel driveway.

His voice rich and profound, he took a step forward and called out your name, your full title of queen included. By the way how unsurprised the others looked, he was sure you had already divulged your connection to him. Regardless, he outstretched a hand to you, his lips quirked in a grin, "And what does Venus Fly--nay, the Queen of Lucis decree upon Ardyn the Accursed?"

The other four looked towards you, their expressions tense yet trusting.

You moved forward, your steps unsure at first. However, as you gazed up at him--your goal in sight--you gained courage even as you approached the man who was once your lover. Matching his tone in confidence and volume, your expression softened while you rested your hand over your heart.

"In my days as queen, I proudly pledged my loyalty and my love to Ardyn Lucis Caelum..." You trailed off, your eyes shifting down.

Even with the battles against all the monstrous daemons that plagued the city, the air in Insomnia never felt so tense during this brief moment of silence.

And then he saw your hand grab a fistful of your Kingsglaive uniform, your shoulders slowly beginning to shake.

Next, he notice your fingers flying down to the hilt of your sword.

However, what truly captured his focus were the tears in your eyes as you lifted your head, crying out to him with your blade drawn, "But as I stand before you today as Kingsglaive, I have absolutely _**no ties**_ to Ardyn Izunia!"

Ardyn's eyes closed and his lips quirked into a smile.

Rejection.

Again.

"A pity."

He could already hear Noctis and his friends ready their weapons in retaliation.

But they didn't matter in this moment.

It would seem he would have to resort to _this_ plan after all.

_**Damn you, Izunia.** _

With his eyes boring into yours, he stated with utmost finality, "But say what you will, darling, I do believe that we swore to each other that death do us part, no?"

He raised his hand, a glow of purple and black forming before it surged right towards you, faster than you could even try to deflect it with your weapon.

The sound of you choking was that last thing the others heard before you crumpled to the ground, sword clanking upon the concrete. Darkness immediately pooled beneath your body, dragging it down within the shadows.

While the four were lost in a panic, Ardyn only chuckled darkly as he remarked, "Now, for the rest of you...Ifrit, the Infernian. He doesn't share the Glacian's fondness for mankind." A pitch black shadow with wisps of purple suddenly appeared around his arms, your unconscious body materializing. With you finally in his clutches once again--even by drastic measures--he felt pure tranquility while he continued with a hum, "But you can expect a warm welcome."

His back facing the others, he proceeded to bring you back inside the Citadel with the parting words of "We shall await you...above."

Leaving the quartet to deal with the ruthless wrath of Ifrit, Ardyn paid little mind to it all as he carried you to the elevator, intending to bring you up to the bedroom. How unfortunate and foolish of him to think he would be able to do this with you once more as he did so often during your marriage, as though your former life as Queen would somehow absolve him of his sins, marriage or not.

Here, in the same bedroom that the two of you once fled in fear of persecution from your own people, he would have you rest, to ease your mind of the burdens that the two contrasting versions of yourself had to uphold. Ideally, once he claimed rightful victory over Noctis, he would rouse you from your sleep. Whether to bring forth his former Queen, to gently sculpt and mold the current Kingsglaive member into his idealized version of his most cherished darling, or to even start from scratch, he looked forward to beginning a new life with you.

Gingerly lying you upon the bed, Ardyn--unable to take it any longer--stole a kiss from your lips, during which an image flashed through his mind, seeing that defiant look in your eyes.

Of which remained to be closed when he turned to make his return to the throne room.

And from where he would never return from.

At last, the final conflict.

He and Noctis, exchanging blows, charging at one another with a rage and sorrow to span across the ages. Undoubtedly, he was sure their fight would have been quite the spectacle--a downside to being the main villain in this melodrama, being unable to watch this clash firsthand.

However, it resulted in Ardyn having no choice but to give the prince his deserved applause.

It was the least he could do before fulfilling every bit of his intention to utterly decimate him in the afterlife.

Knowing that Noctis had accepted the power of the Kings of Lucis, Ardyn was eager and bloodthirsty for the challenge as he called forth his powers yet again.

But then a flash of piercing light shone out on either side of him, warmth engulfing both of his arms.

He glanced to the right.

Lunafreya.

He turned to the left.

You.

However, you were not in your Kingsglaive uniform, but in the same clothes you wore on the day you were blighted out from this world.

Instinctively, he moved to shove Lunafreya away, who merely disappeared before he could fully raise his arm.

As for you, however, he immediately sought to draw you close, to chain you to him and never let go.

But he didn't need to.

For you held onto his side, all the while horror quickly shone itself on his face as he watched as the Kings of Lucis burst forth from Noctis's back, ready to strike.

Not again.

With as much intensity as the fear seized him, so did his arms while he drew you into a protective embrace, his back facing the imminent onslaught of his bloodline's judgment.

If he could take on the burden of his ailing, ungrateful people as their beloved king, he didn't have to think twice about shielding you from the mercilessness of mortality that he once failed to protect you from as your husband. However, you showed no fear in face of this, only hugging him tight as you endured the wrath of Lucis's kings with him. For every pierce, every slash, every strike, you clung to him--not out of pain, but to comfort, to ease.

To ensure him that you would not leave his side.

And in the wake of the flurry of divine weapons being drawn to smite out the Accursed, there was nary a trace of either him or you left.

_Extinguished._

For whatever heavenly light he was certain that you would come to embody, he hoped he may join you, if just to be the shadow cast upon your wake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jk actual last chapter will be posted next week on friday as usual lololol HAPPY NEW YEAR’S EVERYONE!!!


	15. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> And so, here we are, at long last, the conclusion to this fic. As someone who sticks to telling stories mainly through one-shots, being able to accomplish my first chaptered fic of this length in years brings me immense joy. Needless to say, I feel inspired and eager for whatever ideas I may be able to work on in the future.
> 
> Admittedly, I’m amused that I achieved this feat through Ardyn of all people. A villain, a monster, a man of conflict--getting to delve into his character and explore his complexities was as fun of an experience as it was learning. I hope to work more with him and other similar characters in the future!
> 
> All that aside, I especially want to take time to thank all of you for reading and supporting this story! Truly, from the bottom of my heart, I am grateful for the love that I’ve been blessed with by all of you. As always, it was a pleasure to work on and share this piece with each of you.
> 
> Thanks again, everyone! Once more and forever, I hope you enjoy!

Consciousness.

Could this be...?

Softness. There was softness beneath.

Touch. There was touch against.

Light. There was light above.

With a soft grunt, Ardyn slowly opened his eyes once he realized that his head was resting upon something and that his hair was being stroked.

At first, the light he was met with made his eyelids shut tightly with utmost quickness. But as he blinked away the strain, he only found himself wanting to keep his eyes open for as long as he possibly could.

Above him, touching him, holding him.

You.

Noticing that he was awake after he had been napping upon your lap while your fingers stroked through his hair, you smiled joyfully as you greeted in a soft voice--being mindful of how long he had been lost in his dreams, "Ardyn. Did you rest well, my love?"

Ardyn gasped out your name, his disbelief evident, any hint of smarmy arrogance not to be seen whatsoever. "I..." He looked to the side, seeing nothing else but a seemingly everlasting field of flowers, notably the ones that were present at your wedding, all the while the sky looked to be cascaded with golden light and clouds of varying shades of the same color. His gaze shifted back to yours. "How could this be? This place--it's not heaven is it?"

His eyes trailed down to his attire, which were not the clothes he wore as Niflheim's chancellor but his kingly raiment as the ruler of Lucis. Breath becoming still, he lifted his hands, at first reluctant to touch, only to seize yours with feverish need. "I understand that you would be here, but I naught even be considered."

"Heaven, hell, purgatory--it makes no difference to me," you declared, squeezing his hands out of reassurance. "What matters is that I am with you."

"Don't be foolish," he responded sternly, even if his heart felt as light as it ever been. "The life you led and was taken from you was deserving of nothing short of heaven. As for me--"

Your finger pressed against his lips for one moment, then replaced with your mouth for a gentle kiss.

The joy he felt was enough to put him to tears. This was really happening. It felt all too real for it to be a dream.

When the two of you parted from your kiss, your hand slid up to press against his cheek fondly, your thumb running over his stubble. "I made a promise, didn't I? I swore to remain by the side of my king no matter what."

There was no reason to complain. What use were answers when everything he wanted was right before him?

Ardyn nuzzled against your palm, turning his head to the side so he could kiss your hand. A chuckle rising out of him, he remarked, "And you know I'd rip the world apart twice over and more for you, my darling queen."

"Just be mindful of this one, if you would," you giggled, with him happy to join in on your laughter.

Having rested enough, Ardyn slowly sat up before proceeding to have you sit on his lap--it was just being fair after all.

You were happy to oblige.

"Ardyn," you murmured sweetly while you felt his arms encircle around you ever so secure and tight. Leaning against his chest, your head rested over his heart, delighting in the heartbeat you longed to hear after all these years. "I love you."

His hands cupped your cheek, tilting your head up so he may kiss you again--the first of many for this particular eternity with you. Holding you close, he sighed joyously,

"And I love you more, darling."


End file.
